ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 episode 9: The Final Battle
The episode starts with MassTass lying down on his bed, looking at the holograms of his Ultimatrix. He was board. Suddenly, he heard a large explosion that vibrated the windows in his house. He stood up and looked outside. Large amounts of smoke were high in the sky above the city Mass: "Finally!" (turns Ultimatrix). "Fasttrack!!" Fasttrack runs up to the city. People are screaming and running. But there is no villain. Fasttrack: "Come out, come out, where ever you are." Suddenly a large, armoured dragon steps around a corner and blasts fre into the air. Fasttrack: "Woah! Well, I remember who last defeated a dragon" (presses Ultimatrix) "Chromastone!" Chromastone shot energy out and hit the dragon. It didn't injure the dragon. The dragon leaped and pushed Chromastone to the ground. It roared down at him. Chromastone: "Ughh. Okay, new plan" (presses Ultimatrix) "Humungosaur!" Humungosaur punched the creature and it stepped back. The dragon was still to strong. Humungosaur tried to punch the dragon but it flew into the air. Humungosaur:....."Okay, another new plan." (presses ultimatrix symbol) "Ultimate Humungosaur!" Ultimate Humungosaur fired his missiles at the dragon and missed. The dragon landed and he did the same, this time getting a direct hit. The dragon crashed into a building and crumpled to the ground. Suddenly, out of the shadows stepped Doc Oc, Ghostfreak, Ultimate Aggregor, Highbreed, and Highbreeds savage alien lizard. Ultimate Humungosaur: "Great, just what i need, more freaks." Doc Oc ran up to Mass and shot his lazers from his tentacles. MassTass blocked them and slammed Oc into an office building. Aggregor lunged at Mass. They clamped hands. Ultimate Humungosaur turned his hands into missile launcher and fired them, shooting Aggregor into a tree. Highbreed attacked, but Mass just back-hand punched him. Ghostfreak appeared from behind, but Humungosaur could here the woosh of air, grabbed Ghostfreak by the arm and flung him over his back and into the ground. Then the lizard attacked but Mass just swung his tail and knocked the lizard unconcious. Ultimate Humungosaur turned back to Mass. Mass: "Too easy." Suddenly Oc spayed sleeping gas from his tenticle and Mass collapsed. When Mass awoke, he was lying down and chained to a black surface. Doc Oc was fiddling with the Ultimatrix. Doc: "With this DNA extractor i can... well, the sentance explains itself." He saw Mass awaken. Doc: "Well, look whose woken up from his nap. Your just in time to see what science can do to alien devices. With this breakthrough, who knows what I.... I mean we can conquer!" Doc begain to control the large ray gun and poined it to the Ultimatrix. Then.. he fired. The Ultimtrix glowed and started to spark. Suddenly there was a large flash of green light. An Appoplexian hologram rotated from the Ultimatrix. Doc moved it wiith the laser to a near by beanch. It solidified like a large orange ice block. The same happened with a Polar Manzardill, a To'kustar, a Chronosapien and an Eatle. The laser stopped and needed to recharge. Mass: "Enough!. Ultimatrix, set to voice command, command code 000 voice command 0, apply." Ultimatrix: "Voice command activated." Mass: "Tetramand!" Four arms broke out of the chains and leaped to his feet. Doc: "Quick, grab one of the holograms each, and hurry!" The dragon flung lasers from the edges of his wings and hit Four arms. Highbreed grabbed the Rath hologram, but Dragon knokced him over and grabbed it himself. He then smashed through the building roof and flew away. Highbreed: "Come back you...." Doc Oc grabbed the Way Big hologram and Ghostfreak took the Eatle one. The lizard ran up to Doc Oc. Doc: "We now have no use for you!" Doc shot the lizard with his lazers, killing it. Aggreor then rushed up to pick the Articguana hologram. Finally Highbreed grabbed Clockwork and they all escaped, going their seperate ways. Four arms stood up and transformed back to human. Mass: "Great, now what. Well, i know were were Aggregor and the dragon went because they made giant holes in the roof". (Fiddles with Ultimatrix) "Stinkfly!" Meanwhile Dragon who was standing on the roof of a large building started to chew on the rath figure. It cracked and then broke. There was a large flash of light again which was how Stinkfly found the dragon. An Appoplexian emerged and roared. Stinkfly then flew behind it and grabbed its back. Then he flew into the air and dropped Rath. Rath got up, but Stinkfly shot goo and trapped him. The dragon blew fire and engulfed Stinkfly Ben quickly used Heatblast and survived. Mass: "Heatblaaast!" Mass then preesed the Ultimatrix Mass: "Water Hazard!" Water Hazard blasted the surface under the dragon with water then absorbed the moisture. The floor crack and collasped and the dragon fell to its doom. Suddenly another blast of green energy. Water Hazard walked up to Rath and pressed his Ultimatrix symbol. Suddenly Mass transformed into Rath. Mass: "Rath!!" Rath ran at high speed to the green light. It was Aggregor with Arctiguana. Mass: (Presses Ultimtrix) "NRG!" Arctiguana used ice breath, but NRG mealted it. NRG: "You can not stop me!" Aggregor: "Wanna bet." Aggregor used his water and soaked NRG and then sucked up the moisture. NRG's armour cracked. NRG: (Presses ultimatrix) "Cannonbolt! (Presses ultimatrix) "Ultimate Cannonbolt!!" Ultimate Cannonbolt shot his spikes which hit Aggregor. They knocked him hard and he slammed into a building wall. Suddenly Arctiguana froze Cannonbolt's legs and he fell. Mass turned human. Arctiguana leaped. Mass dodged him, slipped under his belly and pressed the ultimatrix. Arctigauna yelled and then was drawn into the Ultimatrix. Then it begun to glow and Mass tranformed into Arctiguana. Aggregor stood up. Aggregor: "So, you defeated MasTass. Good work." Mass turned and froze Aggregor hard. Suddenly there were three more flashes of light. Arctiguana: "Oh man, could this get any worse?" To Be Continued. Characters MassTass 10 Doctor Octopus Aggregor The Dragon High Breed Ghostfreak The Lizard Major Events Most of MassTass's villains return. The Dragon and The Lizard are killed. Aliens used Fasttrack Chromastone Humungosaur Ultimate Humungosaur Four Arms Stinkfly Heatblast Water Hazard Rath NRG Cannonbolt Ultimate Cannonbolt Arctiguana Aliens Lost Rath Arctiguana Clockwork Eatle Way Big Category:Episodes